


Mermaid Draco

by ReadItOnceReadItAgainReadThemALL



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Gay, I suck at tags, Kissing, M/M, Make-out, Marauder’s Map, No Sex, No Smut, Oneshot, idk - Freeform, makeout, mermaid, mermaid tail, merman, tail
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 06:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20737394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadItOnceReadItAgainReadThemALL/pseuds/ReadItOnceReadItAgainReadThemALL





	Mermaid Draco

Based off of IG @mad1492_fanart.

  
  


https://www.instagram.com/p/BjYF_kiFwE1/?igshid=b5ldysb18973

Harry had been sitting on his bed, the curtains closed, watching the  Marauder's Map, most people were in their common room or their dormitories. But not Draco Malfoy, he was headed to the bathroom. Harry stared at the footprints of said man, into the bathroom, but then the feet disappeared, but his name did not. ‘What the? Where could his footprints have gone? He’s still there?’ Harry pondered, ‘I’m able to be seen under my invisibility cloak, but? Does Draco know some kind of dark magic that the rest of us don’t? What has his father taught him?’ Harry stared at the map, the area that showed Draco till he fell asleep.

The next morning, Harry didn’t say a word to anyone. Hermione could tell that there was something off, Harry hasn’t said anything about Draco all day. Usually he has some comments on the way his hair is done or something that he’s changed on his robes or something, anything, about something that Draco did, but today nothing. She’s a little overjoyed to be honest, maybe he’s lost interest in that bloody git, Malfoy. She pulls Ron into a closet, “Has Harry been acting weird?”

Ron shrugs, “I don’t know. Why? What do you mean?”

“Has he said anything about Malfoy lately?”

Ron thinks about it for a minute or so, looking back up at her, “Now that you say anything, he hasn’t said anything in about a week.”

“Odd,” she scowls, “What do you think is wrong? Who else would he be crushing on?”

“No one,” Ron shakes his head, “he hasn’t been talking about anyone else either.”

“Even when you two are alone?”

“Nope,” Ron shakes his head ‘no’.

“Has he seemed weird to you personally?”

“What that he is crushing on me?!” Ron exasperates.

“I don’t know,” she looks up at him, “Maybe?”

“No way! We’ve been best friends since first year! Since the first train ride!”

“Yeah, but still.”

“No. He has not been acting weird around me,” Ron walks out and into the Great Hall for breakfast.

“Where were you two?” Harry looks up at the two walking towards them.

“Talking about nothing,” Hermione sits down, “What’s new with you?”

“Any Malfoy news?” Ron adds.

“What are you two talking about?” Harry looks between the two confused.

“Nothing!” Hermione quickly eats, “I’ve gotta go to the library.” She jumps up and heads off.

“What has gotten into her lately?” Ron watches after her before turning back to Harry.

“Who knows?” Harry shrugs going back to his food.

Ron eats, getting half way done before looking back up at Harry, remembering what him and Hermione talked about in the closet, “Harry?”

“Yes?”

“Do you have a crush on me?”

Harry looks up more confused than ever, “A crush on you?” He laughs, “Ron I do like boys and girls but you will always only be my best friend, nothing weird and relationship like between us ever,” he smiles, “why?”

“Oh thank Merlin!” Ron goes back to eating, “No reason.” They both finish before heading down by Hagrid. They see Hagrid working outside with odd little creatures. They glance at each other before getting closer.

“Whatcha got there, Hagrid?” Harry goes over standing a little ways from the tank.

“Brienock!” Hagrid smiles brightly.

“Brienock?” Ron stands over by Harry, “What on earth are they?”

“Dolphin like with dragon head,” Hagrid smiles pulling one out of the water, “Won’t bite!”

Harry walks over, “This is crazy!”

“Where in bloody earth did you find them?” Ron pokes his head over Harry’s shoulder. 

“Maybe ye should wait til yer class later today. Ye get ter work with ‘em!” Hagrid exclaims.

“Oh boy,” Ron is now standing beside Harry staring at the odd looking things.

“Tea?” Hagrid looks over at them before getting the creatures back into their separated tanks.

“Sure,” Harry smiles.

**later that day**

“Whatcha got there Hagrid?” Hermione asks as they get down to Magic Creature (or whatever).

“Its as ugly as you!” Draco yells across the way to Hermione.

“Shove off Malfoy!” Ron retaliates.

“Protecting the girlfriend?” Draco smirks glancing over at Crabbe and Goyle. They all laugh.

“Hello everyone!” Hagrid greets, “To answer yer question Hermione, these is brienocks!”

“What?!” Draco looks over at the tanks.

“Dolphin with a dragon head!” Hagrid smiles brightly.

“You're nuts!” Draco looks at them.

“Today ye will be feedin em,” Hagrid points at the tanks.

“What’s wrong, Malfoy? Afraid?” Harry smirks going over to a tank with Ron and Hermione.

“ME? Afraid?” Draco scoffs rolling his eyes, “I'm not afraid of anything!”

“Really?” Harry laughs giving him closer to the tanks. Draco grunts immediately stepping back. “Thought you weren't afraid!” Harry crosses his arms.

“I just don't want to get wet. Potter, maybe you do?”

“Rather just feed them,” Harry smirks going with Hermione and Ron over to a tank with 3 in it. They work on feeding them during the entire class trying to find their favorite foods of what the various things that Hagrid had waiting there. Everyone takes notes to see what the brienocks like or don’t like. After class finishes, they hand in the notes and head in for lunch. Harry, Ron and Hermione sit at their normal spot on the Gryffindor table.

“You were taunting Malfoy more than he was you!” Neville sits down next to Harry, “Nice job.”

“Thank you,” Harry smiles, “It felt good,” he lies.

“I bet,” Ron scoops a spoonful of potatoes onto his plate.

Harry glances up to where Draco is sitting. Harry notices that Draco isn’t eating much. Ron, Hermione and Neville are talking around him, but he doesn’t hear a word. He just watches Draco for the whole meal.

The afternoon classes go by quite well. Dinner comes around and here they are again in the dining hall, Harry staring at Draco only picking at his food not really eating much. Hermione looks over at Harry, following his gaze to Draco. She nudges Ron pointing at Harry then at Draco. Ron follows along to where she’s pointing before nodding. Hermione leans over to Ron whispering, “Laugh with me see if he responds.” Ron nods, Hermione counts to 3 on her fingers and they break out laughing. Harry only snickers before eating a bit then looking back at Draco. Ron stares at Harry. Hermione laughs a little leaning over by Harry, “Right Harry?”

“What? Yeah,” he eats a bit more ignoring her, keeping an eye on Draco.

“Harry, mate?” Ron looks over at him.

“Hmm?”

“You wanna go on a walk tonight?”

“Sure. Not too long though.”

“Why?”

“I have stuff to do.”

“Like what?”

“Homework,” Hermione interjects.

“We can call it that.” Harry nods. They take their stuff back to the Gryffindor common room before taking a walk down to the lake. Harry is unusually quiet and Hermione and Ron have definitely noticed.

“Is everything else okay, Harry,” Hermione asks innocently.

“Yeah,” Harry smiles, “Why?”

“No reason,” she shrugs.

“You two have been acting weird lately. Is everything ok with both of you?” Harry gives them a look.

“We’re fine, mate,” Ron simply smiles, “Why don’t we sit down.” They go a bit closer to the lake under a tree sitting down. Nearly a half hour passes of senseless talk before Harry gets up.

“Good there, Harry?” Hermione looks up at him.

“Yeah, just something I’ve gotta do.”

Ron glances at Hermione and back at Harry, “Like what? What have you been up to?”

“ Nothing of importance just something I’ve been working on.”

“Why won’t you tell us?” Hermione groans.

“Because I don’t know all the details yet and then I’ll tell you.”

Ron makes a face, “Are you a detective now?”

“No,” Harry sighs, “I just want the answers first is all.”

“Fine,” Hermione sighs, “Go do whatever.”

“Good,” Harry walks away, back to their dorm. He closes the curtain putting a locking charm on before sitting with the marauder's map out. “I solemnly swear that I’m up to no good.” The map opens showing the people in Hogwarts. Most have decided to head back to their common rooms. He sits there studying the map for hours before everyone is in their room except for Draco Malfoy. Harry sits watching and waiting. Draco makes his way from the Slytherin common room up to the Prefect’s bathroom. He says the password of lemon scrub before going to the pool. Harry waits till the beds around him are snores before undoing his locking charm, grabbing his invisibility cloak and taking off, wand and map in hand. He goes running through the corridors to the entrance for the prefect’s bathroom also muttering the password, slipping in the door. He stands there listening to Draco’s soft humming. A few minutes go by before Draco’s soft hum turns into a quiet whimper as he slides into the pool. Harry carefully takes off his cloak setting it down with the map that he manages to close up with a light tap before standing near the entrance where he can see Draco but not vise versa. Draco’s tail flips out of the water. Harry’s jaw drops not believing what he’s actually seeing. He musters up the courage, wand gripped before walking right up to the pool. “Draco Malfoy?”

Draco jumps, “Harry?”

“What on earth?!”

Draco looks up at Harry in confusion, “How did you find me?”

“Well, you aren’t that hard to not see,” Harry shrugs, kneeling down by the pool.

“What?”

“I followed you,” Harry quickly lies.

“But how?”

“Your footsteps.”

“But I would’ve saw you!”

“Nope,” Harry smirks, “Invisibility cloak.”

“You have one?!”

“Yup. Used to be my dad’s.”

“Oh.”

“Okay now explain what exactly is going on here with you.”

Draco’s face turns bright red, “Why should you know, Potter?”

“Because I came and found you in a tail of sorts,” Harry leans against the pool, “May I?”

Draco nods, “I suppose,” he watches Harry’s hand touch his scales, “I never told anyone cause I honestly was terrified. I don’t tell anyone anything cause I’m scared. That’s why I’m crude to you.”

Harry runs his hand down a little before pulling his arm back out, “Not even Pansy?”

“No,” he says flatly.

“Oh. How did this happen?”

Draco sighs, “I was cursed because of my father. We don’t know who did it but I’ve been like this since the day I was born. Scared mom all the time. I was given permission early on to come up here after hours and now you found me.”

“I’m sorry but I’ve seen you go by before and had to follow.”

“Where are you that you see me?!” Draco stares at him.

Harry actually thinks about his answer quick and reasonable enough, “In an extra classroom practicing some spells and such from Professor Lupin and Sirius.”

“I never heard you.”

“Cause I eventually timed when you would come by then I would go back to my room,” Harry smiles.

Draco crinkles his nose, “Odd.” Harry just smiles again. Draco studies his face for a bit, “Why would you want to see what I’m up to anyway?”

“Huh?”

“Why did you find me? Why would you follow me? I thought you hated me.”

“Well clearly you hate me because of our past but also because of your merman tail but Draco honestly I never actually hated you.”

“What?!”

“Draco,” he sighs, “I think your beautiful, funny, your eyes sparkle, your hair is so bright, you’re so smart and so much more and I’ve never had the chance to- hmph” he gets interrupted by Draco kissing him. They start speeding up lips locked.

Draco pulls away, “Can we maybe skip the just friends thing?”

“Oh course,” Harry smiles kissing him again. 

  
  



End file.
